Augmented reality generally refers to a real-time view of a real-world environment that is augmented with additional content. A user may experience augmented reality through the use of a computing device. The computing device may be configured to generate the real-time view of the environment, either by allowing a user to directly view the environment or by allowing the user to indirectly view the environment by generating and displaying a real-time representation of the environment to be viewed by the user.
The additional content may include, for example, a user-interface through which the user may interact with the computing device. The computing device may overlay the view of the environment with the user-interface such that the user sees the view of the environment and the user-interface at the same time.